Angel and Demon
by Kamikaze Ayy
Summary: Aku mau... cintamu, Sasuke-kun. / Jaga dirimu! / masa hidupmu akan segera dicabut. / Sasuke-kun, miliki aku malam ini! / Sungguh perbuatan hina, bergaul dengan bangsa iblis! / masa hidup kalian akan berakhir bersama habisnya purnama malam ini. / Peluk aku sebelum purnama berakhir! / Apa di kehidupan nanti kita bisa bersama, Sasuke-kun? for Savers contest: Banjir TomatCeri. RnR!


Malam gulita bercahayakan bulan purnama, suasana begitu gelap dan terselimuti kabut, tak terlihat satupun bintang menaburi langit, membuat sang purnama hanya berdiri sendiri diatas singgasananya. Angin semilir berhembus pelan, menerbangkan dedaunan kering dan beberapa kelopak yang tanggal dari pohon maupun bunganya, membawa rasa dingin yang seolah menusuk tiap persendian tulang. Namun suhu dingin tersebut nampak tak mengganggu seorang makhluk yang sedang duduk pada salah satu dahan pohon tertinggi di pinggiran kota Konoha, ia duduk seraya mengayunkan kedua kakinya, membuat gaun putih panjang yang menyelimuti tubuhnya juga ikut melambai-lambai. Makhluk itu diselimuti oleh cahaya keemasan, dengan sepasang sayap lebar berwana perak berkilau menghiasi punggungnya, menambahkan kesan indah pada sosok makhluk yang bersinar dalam gelap.

**.**

**.**

**Angel and Demon**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno

Rated : T+

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Tragedy

**WARNING **: **AU**, EYD amburadul, Typo(s) bertebaran, ide pasaran, and many more inside.

Dedicated for **S-Savers Contest: 'Banjir TomatCeri'**

Special for **Alm. Arnanda Indah** and **Alm. Christian Raphael Ariete**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ!**

**NO FLAME**

.

.

.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Selang beberapa lama kemudian, datang sesosok makhluk lainnya. Kali ini makhluk yang sepertinya berkebalikan dari makhluk sebelumnya. Sosok ini begitu gelap, kulitnya putih pucat namun bagai tak bersinar, _style_ rambut _emo_nya begitu gelap nan pekat, iris mata kelam bak batu permata _onyx_ turut melengkapi penampilannya yang mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam panjang, dengan sepasang sayap lebar berwarna hitam di punggungnya yang mengepak lembut dalam keheningan malam.

"Aku sudah menunggu hampir setengah malam, Sasuke_-kun_." Sosok makhluk yang tampak manis dengan surai merah mudanya tersebut menoleh memandang makhluk lainnya yang sedang melayang tepat di hadapannya. Gadis itu lalu mengepakkan sayapnya terbang dan turun menuju tanah lapang berumput yang kemudian diikuti oleh lawan bicaranya tadi. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di hamparan rumput luas yang terletak di atas bukit, berdua sembari memandangi pemandangan kota yang gemerlapan di malam hari.

"Hn, maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sakura." Sosok yang di panggil dengan sebutan Sasuke tersebut melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak lawan bicaranya yang kini tampak memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Permintaan maaf tidak diterima, Sasuke_-kun_," sahut Sakura dengan tampang kesalnya.

"Baiklah, apa mau mu, _Hime-sama_?" ucap Sasuke mengalah seraya ganti menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Sakura.

"Aku mau... cintamu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sasuke tersenyum tipis kala kembali mendapati sikap manja kekasihnya yang sangat ia sayangi tersebut.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya." Sasuke berkata seraya mengecup lembut sekilas bibir ranum Sakura, membuat gadis dengan rambut _pink_ panjang sepinggang itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Aku ingin lebih, Sasuke_-kun_." Sakura juga turut mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke dan membelai rambut hitam milik pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu.

"Kau sangat manja,_ Hime_." Sasuke menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura, membuat keduanya mampu merasakan tiap hembusan nafas dari masing-masing lawan bicaranya.

"Dan kau mencintai putri yang manja tersebut, Sasuke-_sama_." Sasuke menghapus jarak tipis antara mereka, membawa Sakura pada satu ciuman panjang yang lembut nan sarat akan gambaran kasih sayang pada keduanya. Ciuman itu terus berlanjut hingga beberapa menit kemudian, dengan enggan Sasuke melepasnya dan ganti memeluk erat kekasihnya. Sakura meneggelamkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher Sasuke, aroma maskulin yang begitu khas menguar memenuhi indra pembauannya. Sasuke membelai mesra surai _pink_ milik Sakura, membuat si empunya merasakan debaran nyaman.

"Sakura, kau harus pulang! Ini sudah lewat tengah malam," ucap Sasuke pelan setelah beberapa lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi tadi seraya masih terus membelai dan memanjakan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku masih ingin denganmu, Sasuke_-kun_!" Sakura membalas dengan nada manja terselip adanya rasa enggan akan kembali berpisah dan melebarkan jarak dengan kekasih hatinya tersebut.

"Kita tak boleh terlalu lama bersama, Sakura. Apa kau mau jika hubungan kita ini sampai ketahuan oleh para dewa?" Sasuke mengecup pelan puncak kepala Sakura, berharap gadisnya itu akan menuruti kata-katanya.

"Aku tak peduli, aku sudah lelah selalu menyembunyikan hubungan ini, Sasuke_-kun_. Aku juga tak peduli atas konsekuensi yang harus ku terima asal itu membuat kita dapat selalu bersama," ucap Sakura yakin sambil menatap lurus _onyx_ kelam dihadapannya dengan _emerald_ cerah miliknya.

"..." Tak ada jawaban, hanya ada balasan pandangan yang sarat akan rasa perih dari sang _onyx_. Sakura menunduk, terlalu perih rasa dalam dadanya, terlalu sakut ia rasakan. Lalu Sakura kembali mendekap erat Sasuke, seraya berusaha menahan buliran air mata yang sudah siap meluncur di pelupuk matanya. Mereka terus bertahan dalam posisi tersebut dalam waktu lama.

"Sekarang kau pulang, Sakura! Besok aku akan menemuimu lagi, aku janji!" Sasuke menegakkan tubuh Sakura dengan memegang kedua bahu gadis yang ia sayangi itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang." Sakura mengecup bibir pucat milik Sasuke sekilas dan kemudian berdiri seraya merentangkan sepasang sayap putih berselimutkan cahaya keemasan miliknya. Sasuke pun ikut berdiri dan tersenyum tipis pada Sakura yang akhirnya mau menuruti ucapannya.

"Jaga dirimu!" Sasuke mengelus pelan pipi kiri Sakura dengan tangan kanannya berharap dapat memberi rasa tenang pada gadisnya.

"Kau juga!" Sakura menyentuh tangan kanan Sasuke yang sedang membelai pipinya lalu menciumnya sebagai rasa hormat pada orang yang ia sayangi. Sakura semakin memperlebar bentangan sayapnya lalu mengepakkannya pelan dan mulai terbang meninggi menuju nirwana angkasa. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandang kepergiannya dari bawah dengan raut muka datar tanpa emosi.

.

XxXxX

.

"Kau pergi menemuinya lagi, eh?" Sakura yang baru saja tiba dan masuk secara diam-diam ke kamarnya lewat jendela, langsung disambut oleh salah satu sahabat dekatnya yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sakura.

"Ino, kau mengagetkanku!" seru Sakura terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada orang di dalam kamar pribadinya. Meskipun ia tak heran, karena Ino yang memang sahabat dekatnya telah ia izinkan keluar masuk dalam ruang privatnya tersebut. Sakura masuk dan duduk diatas ranjangnya, mengabaikan tatapan sebal dari seorang makhluk lainnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menemuinya, eh? Kau tau 'kan, jika hal ini sampai diketahui Tsunade-_hime_, maka masa hidupmu akan segera dicabut."

"Aku tau, Ino-_chan_. Dan aku siap untuk itu, asal aku dengannya tak lagi terikat pada peraturan bodoh yang membedakan derajat antara iblis dengan malaikat," sungut Sakura dengan kesal.

_Plaaaaak..._

Sebuah tamparan didaratkan oleh Ino pada pipi Sakura sebagai reaksi jika kesabarannya sudah habis, namun setelah itu, gadis bermata biru indah bak permata _sapphire_ tersebut memeluk Sakura dengan begitu erat.

"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi, Sakura. Aku menyayangimu dan aku tak mau kehilanganmu." Ino mengisak, makhluk yang berjenis sama dengan Sakura tersebut tak kuasa lagi membendung air matanya, betapa sedih jiwanya menyaksikan penderitaan sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

"Hiks... aku, aku sangat mencintainya, aku menginginkan dia melebihi apapun." Sakura Membalas pelukan sahabatnya, ia menangis dalam dekapan lembut Ino.

"Aku tau, Sakura... Aku tau! Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu, tapi tidakkah kau juga pikirkan tentang dirimu sendiri, keluargamu, juga aku sebagai sahabatmu." Ino mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan tak ingin membiarkan sosok merah muda dalam dekapannya itu pergi dari hadapannya.

"..." Tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang bisa terucap, mereka saling tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, saling berusaha menelaah ketimpangan takdir yang membelenggu jalan nasib. Oh, inikah sebuah jalan hidup? Mengapa begitu penuh batuan cadas yang tajam? Berliku dengan belokan-belokan sempit, dan curam bagai penuh jurang yang terjal. Bukankah begitu, eh?

.

XxXxX

.

Sasuke terlihat sedang berdiri menatap _onyx_ ayahnya yang berstatus sebagai orang nomor satu dalam kerajaan iblis dengan tatapan serius, nampaknya mereka sedang terlibat dalam pembahasan masalah penting bersama beberapa pembesar kerajaan iblis lainnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil misi ini, _Otou-sama_!"

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Kau mau membantah perintahku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menolak." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar andalannya, wajahnya menunjukkan raut _stoic _khasnya.

"Kau tak punya pilihan untuk bisa menolak, Sasuke!"

"Cih, kenapa bukan _onii-sama_ saja?" Sasuke masih tetap berkeras menolak keinginan ayahnya, bagaimana bisa ia menghabisi seluruh anggota kerajaan bangsa malaikat jika salah satunya terdapat kekasih yang begitu ia cintai hidup dan matinya.

"Aku sudah diberi misi lain oleh _otou-sama_. Lagi pula apa susahnya kau untuk membantai semua keluarga kerajaan malaikat?" Kali ini Itachi lah yang menyahut atas ucapan Sasuke.

"Cih, aku tak mau dan jangan pernah paksa aku lagi!" Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi singgasana ayahnya, ia muak atas segala perintah kerajaan kepadanya yang selalu seenaknya sendiri.

"Tunggu, Sasuke!" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dapat terdengar bunyi derap langkah yang mendekatinya. Kini sang Raja bangsa iblis sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, Sasuke mempunyai firasat buruk saat ia melihat adanya sunggingan seringai tipis Ayahnya yang begitu sinis tertuju padanya.

"Kau mau aku sendiri yang membantai seluruh keluarga kerajaan malaikat? Baiklah... Tapi ingat aku tak akan segan membunuh Haruno Sakura, putri kerajaan malaikat yang sangat cantik dan menawan itu," bisik raja Fugaku kepada anak bungsunya dengan sangat pelan, bahkan mungkin hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua saja.

"..." Dapat terlihat kini tubuh Sasuke menegang saat ia mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut. Betapa tidak, ia sudah berusaha untuk selalu menutupi hubungannya dengan Sakura dari segala pihak demi menjaga keselamatan Sakura itu sendiri

"Atau kau lebih memilih agar aku segera mencabut kehidupanmu karena kau telah jelas melanggar batas-batas antara iblis dengan malaikat?" seringai sinis itu membuat Sasuke ingin membunuh orang dihadapannya, tak peduli jika yang ia maksud adalah ayahnya sendiri ataupun seorang raja yang seharusnya ia hormati. Inilah hal yang ia takuti jika hubungannya sampai terdengar oleh khalayak kerajaan bahkan ayahnya. Namun sepertinya, 'sesuatu' yang begitu ia takuti ini telah nampak di hadapan matanya.

"Cih." Sasuke berlalu melewati ayahnya, meninggalkan ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu dari sebuah pertikaian kecil pada anggota keluarga kerajaan. Kini tujuannya adalah satu, yaitu menemui Sakura. Ia harus secepatnya memastikan keselamatan kekasih hatinya itu. Tak akan dibiarkannya seorang pun merenggut apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Kau mau bertemu dengannya lagi, eh?" Ketika Sasuke akan mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang meninggalkan kastil kerajaan Iblis, tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat ia mengurungkan tindakkannya. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya telah berdiri dengan santai sambil bersender pada tembok kastil kerajaan tak jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Angin mendesau pelan, mengibarkan setelan jubah hitam milik Sasuke, tempat luar ruangan kastil kerajaan bangsa iblis itu begitu senyap, bahkan tak terdengar adanya cicitan burung-burung kecil. Begitu mati.

"Apa maumu, _Onii-sama_?"

"Ini, ambillah!" Itachi melempar sebuah botol kecil berisi beberapa butir kepsul berwarna hitam yang langsung ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengamati benda pemberian kakaknya.

"Itu adalah kapsul olahanku, ramuan yang terkandung di dalamnya dapat membuat kehadiranmu sebagai bangsa iblis tak terdeteksi dalam lingkungan malaikat. Bukankah kau ingin menemui Sakura, eh?" ucap Itachi santai seraya memandang lurus pada pemandangan di luar kastil. Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat terkejut, tadi jelas-jelas ayahnya sudah tau tentang hubungannya dengan Sakura, kini Itachi juga ternyata telah mengetahuinya.

"Kau tak perlu takut, yang tahu tentang hubungan kalian mungkin hanya aku dan ayah saja. Jadi cepatlah temui gadis itu!" perintah Itachi seraya menatap lembut Sasuke yang masih tercengang. Sasuke menatap penuh arti pada Itachi, betapa ia begitu menyayangi kakaknya tersebut yang selalu dapat mengerti akan dirinya.

"Hn. Terimakasih, _Onii-sama_." Sasuke membentangkan sayap hitamnya, lalu terbang membumbung menjauhi kastil istana menuju nirwana dimana di situ tempat kekasihnya tinggal.

Itachi menghela nafas pelan, ia masih terus mengamati Sasuke yang semakin tak terlihat dari pandangannya, "Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, _Otouto_." Kemudian Itachi berbalik dan menghilang dalam kerumunan gagak yang entah datang dari mana.

.

XxXxX

.

"Sa..Sasuke_-kun_? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Sakura masih terlihat shock atas kemunculan Sasuke yang sangat tiba-tiba di kamarnya. Pasalnya, ruang lingkup kerajaan malaikat telah dilapisi _kekkai_ sehingga bila ada makhluk yang bukan dari sejenis malaikat masuk dalam wilayah kerajaan, maka hal tersebut akan terdeteksi oleh penjaga keamanan pihak kerajaan.

"kau tak perlu tau, yang penting sekarang, kau sudah bersamaku." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan memeluk lembut gadis yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Bukankah jadwal pertemuan kita masih malam nanti?" sahut Sakura seraya meneggelamkan mukanya pada dada bidang Sasuke, berusaha menikmati kenyamanan yang ditawarkan pria tersebut.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu selama itu. Lagipula, ini sudah malam." Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya dan memandang matahari yang memang mulai terbenam di ufuk barat.

"Kau benar, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tersenyum kecil sembari memandang wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut _emerald_nya. Membuat Sasuke tak mampu untuk tidak mengeleminasi jarak sempit diantara keduanya dan mencium lembut bibir ranum gadis di hadapannya. Sakura membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan tak kalah lembutnya, mereka saling memagut penuh kemesraan, seolah hendak menyalurkan segala rasa kasih sayang yang tersimpan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, miliki aku malam ini!" ucap Sakura di sela aktifitas ciumannya. Sasuke secara tiba-tiba langsung menghentikan kuluman bibirnya, ia menatap mata Sakura dengan begitu intens dan detail.

"Kau yakin, Sakura?" Sakura mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sasuke. Entah mengapa, ia merasa ingin disentuh oleh kekasihnya tersebut. Bukan karena ia adalah wanita murahan yang ibaratnya manusia di alam bawah yang selalu menjajakan tubuhnya di pinggir jalan kepada tiap lelaki hidung belang yang kebetulan lewat. Namun perasaan ini, seperti rasa takut, khawatir, cemas dan... Entahlah, bahkan tak dapat ia uraikan lagi dalam kata-kata.

"Jangan pernah kau tarik kata-katamu tadi, _Hime_!" Sasuke kembali menyerang Sakura dengan sentuhan lembutnya, kali ini leher Sakura lah yang menjadi sasaran, ia cium lalu ia hisap-hisap serta diselingi gigitan kecil, meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ di berbagai permukaan kulit gadis yang menjabat sebagai pewaris utama kerajaan bangsa malaikat. Sasuke kemudian menuntun Sakura menuju ranjang yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka, kemudian menidurkannya dengan sangat hati-hati bagaikan seorang putri yang tak boleh tersakiti meski hanya sekecil apapun. Sakura memandang onyx dihadapannya dengan tatapan lembut dan penuh keyakinan, ia yakin akan keputusan yang ia buat, ia sudah siap menanggung segala konsekuensi dari perbuatannya selama ini.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat pelan dan lembut, jika kau merasa kesakitan, tolong tegur aku!" ucap Sasuke pada Sakura seraya menatap penuh hasrat pada emerald yang begitu memikatnya dalam rasa egois akan dirinya.

"Tidak..." Sakura menggeleng pelan sebelum kemudian melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, "Lakukanlah semaumu, jadikan aku wanita yang paling bahagia malam ini, Sasuke_-kun_!" Gadis bersurai _pink_ tersebut tersenyum dengan sangat manis, seolah memberikan keyakinan pada pria yang tengah menggelutinya. Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura, dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman lembut yang kemudian mulai merambah menjadi ciuman panas. Tangan Sasuke tak lagi diam, ia mulai membuka seluruh pakaian kekasihnya. Dan malam itu adalah malam yang akan menjadi sumber bencana bagi kedua belah pihak, baik dari pihak sang pangeran iblis, maupun pihak sang putri dari kerajaan malaikat. Siapkah kalian dalam melawan takdir kejam ini, eh?

.

XxXxX

.

_BRAAAAAK..._

"Dimana Sakura saat ini?"

"Sepertinya Sakura_-sama_ sedang berada di kamarnya, Tsunade-_hime_. Mohon agar _Hime_ tenang, karena belum tentu informasi yang mengatakan jika Sakura-_sama _menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu anggota keluarga kerajaan iblis itu benar!"

"Semoga saja berita ini memang tidak benar. Maka dari itu, aku ingin memastikannya sendiri dengan bertanya langsung pada Sakura."

Pagi itu, sesosok makhluk yang sejenis dengan Sakura kini terlihat sedang sangat marah begitu mendengar bahwa putri kesayangan ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu anggota kerajaan iblis. Dimana seharusnya itu merupakan suatu batasan dan pantangan besar bagi kedua belah pihak yang tidak boleh dilanggar. Hukaman mutlak berupa penghapusan kehidupan bagi yang melanggar, itulah yang akan didapat. Seorang menteri kerajaan malaikat, dengan rambut putih keperakan dan tampak memakai masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya sedang berusaha menenangkan kemarahan dari sang ratu Tsunade yang tak lain merupakan ibunda dari Sakura. 'Cukup satu meja saja yang hancur terkena pukulan maut dari sang ratu,' begitulah pikirnya.

"Kakashi, antar aku kesana! Aku akan mencegah segala kemungkinan terburuk sebelum terjadi pada putriku," ucap Tsunade dangan pandangan kesal, rupanya api amarah akibat perbuatan putrinya telah merambahi segala pikirannya saat ini.

"Baik,_ hime_." Dengan patuh, Kakashi segera mengantar ratu kerajaan malaikat tersebut menuju lokasi kamar dari putri kerajaan. Saat melewati koridor istana, beberapa pelayan yang tampak segera menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat. Setibanya di depan pintu kamar pribadi sang putri tunggal kerajaan, Tsunade mengangkat tangannya hendak mengetok pintu, namun terurungkan begitu ia merasakan adanya hawa keberadaan orang lain selain Sakura disitu, tak jelas dari kalangan manakah makhluk tersebut, namun Tsunade sangat yakin jika yang sedang bersama Sakura bukanlah bangsa malaikat.

_BRUAAAAK..._

Tsunade mendorong keras pintu kamar Sakura, menyebabkan dua orang di dalamnya yang sedang berciuman mesra menjadi terkejut. Nampak oleh pandangan Sakura seorang wanita berambut pirang, bermata _hazel_ indah, dengan gaun yang merupakan kebesaran kerajaan bangsa malaikat berwarna putih panjang menjuntai hinggai lantai dengan sulaman-sulaman benang emas, sayap yang berbulu putih nampak berkilau dengan indah di balik punggungnya. Ya, dia adalah...

"_O... Okaa-sama_?" Sakura termangu mendapati sang ratu yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh amarah. Takut... Ya, Sakura sangat takut. Tapi ini adalah jalan yang telah dipilihnya, ia tak boleh gentar. Terasa tangannya kini digenggam oleh sebuah tangan besar lain milik pemuda disampingnya, memberi kehangatan dan menyalurkan ketenangan, seolah berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

_Plaaaaaak..._

"Sungguh perbuatan hina, bergaul dengan bangsa iblis! Apa kau tak tau hukuman yang akan kau dapat bila kau melakukan hal ini, Sakura?" Tsunade tak dapat menahan rasa amarahnya lagi, ia bahkan tak segan untuk menampar dan membentak putri satu-satunya tersebut.

"Berhenti menyakiti kekasihku!" Sasuke maju dan berdiri dihadapan Sakura demi menjadi benteng agar wanita pujaannya tak mendapat tamparan yang akan kembali dilancarkan oleh Tsunade.

"Rupanya yang menjadi kekasih anakku adalah seorang pangeran, eh?" Tsunade mencibir dengan perkataan sinisnya dan kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau yang sudah menjebak putriku dalam hubungan laknat ini, pergi kau!" usir Tsunade pada Sasuke. Sedikitpun tak ada rasa takut akan pandangan mematikan yang sedari tadi telah dilancarkan oleh _onyx_ sekelam malam tersebut.

"Hn." Hanya balasan berupa gumaman ambigu yang didapat.

"Tsunade-_hime_, saya mohon agar anda tetap tenang!" ucap Kakashi yang mencoba menenangkan Tsunade.

"Diam kau, Kakashi! Anak ini sudah keterlaluan! Tidak sepantasnya ia sebagai putri bangsa malaikat melanggar sebuah pantangan besar dari hukum alam kita!" Tsunade menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tajam, _haze_l itu seoalah marah dan hendak menangis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sungguh ironi yang membingungkan.

"Maafkan saya, _Okaa-sama_!" Sakura terisak pelan di balik punggung Sasuke, ia bahkan tak berani lagi hanya sekedar menatap mata ibunya.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan! Hukum tetaplah hukum, masa hidup kalian akan berakhir bersama habisnya purnama malam ini." Titah dari seorang ratu adalah mutlak, dan hukuman harus tetap dijalani Sakura atas segala dosa-dosanya. Meski rasa sesal itu ada, namun terhapuskan akan keyakinan teguh yang dipegang erat masing-masing makhluk dalam ruangan itu.

"Ayo, Sakura... Kita pergi dari tempat ini!" Sasuke membalikkan badannya, kemudian dengan sigap ia menggendong Sakura yang tengah bergetar ketakutan ala _bridalstyle_. Pangeran bangsa iblis itu berjalan menuju jendela besar yang terbuka lebar, kemudian ia mengembangkan sayap hitam miliknya dan terbang menjauh dari istana kerajaan bangsa malaikat. Tsunade hanya dapat memandang nanar pada putrinya yang kini sudah dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke. Bukan hal seperti ini yang ia inginkan terjadi. _Hazel_ itu akhirnya menitikkan buliran bening cairan matanya, begitu sayu nan syahdu. Rasa tak mampu dalam menahan segala luapan emosi yang begitu menyesakkan.

Sasuke terus berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang masih terisak ketakutan, jubah hitam di bagian dada Sasuke pun terasa basah oleh air mata tangisan Sakura, namun tak begitu ia perdulikan. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah, kemana ia harus membawa Sakura pergi. Apa mereka harus bersembunyi di alam manusia lagi? Ah, tapi percuma saja mereka bersembunyi, toh sisa masa hidup mereka hanya akan bertahan hingga esok hari saja dan tak dapat lagi hal tersebut dihentikan. Sasuke menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya, betapa berat beban yang saat ini mereka pikul terutama oleh kekasihnya.

"Tenanglah, Sakura! semua akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sasuke berusaha membuat Sakura tenang.

_Wuuuussshhh..._

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup menjadi lebih kencang, lalu tampaklah seorang pria dengan jubah hitam khas kerajaan bangsa iblis sedang melayang tepat di hadapan Sasuke yang masih menggendong Sakura. Pria dengan mata _Onyx_ dan tatapan tajam nan dingin yang bagaikan pantulan akan diri Sasuke itu sendiri

"_Otou-sama_?"

"Kau cukup berani juga, eh? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, sementara masa hidupmu akan berakhir besok?" tanya sang raja iblis sembari memandang lurus pada anak di hadapannya tersebut.

"Pergi menjauh dari semua yang menghalangi hubungan kami." Sasuke dengan tegas berkata seraya membalas tatapan tajam pada ayahnya tanpa adanya rasa gentar meski harus berhadapan dengan sang raja.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Sasuke!"

_Wuuuussshhh..._

Angin kembali bertiup dan bersamaan dengan itu, sosok raja bangsa iblis pun kembali menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Hilang tersapu lembutnya hembusan udara yang menderu pelan.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Sakura dengan takut memandang Sasuke yang kini tengah bergelut dalam alam pikirannya sendiri.

"Adakah tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Sasuke memandang lembut pada Sakura, percuma saja berusaha melawan takdir yang sudah mutlak akan terjadi, lebih baik ia membahagiakan wanitanya saja di akhir hidup mereka.

"Aku ingin sekali ke tempat yang sangat indah dan terdapat air yang jatuh."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan kembali membawa Sakura terbang. Sayap hitamnya mengepak dengan begitu lembut dan pelan, mengantarkan kedua insan dari bangsa yang berbeda menjauh dari segala batasan takdir yang mengikat keberadaan mereka.

.

XxXxX

.

Malam telah tiba, Purnama penuh muncul menggantikan tugas sang mentari yang sudah bekerja seharian menerangi bumi. Aliran air yang sangat lembut bak melody malam menenangkan Angin berhembus pelan membuat pepohonan menari-nari kecil seoalah turut bermain bersama Sakura yang kini sedang duduk diatas sebuah batu besar dengan kaki menggantung kebawah, menikmati tiap debit aliran air yang mengalir menggelitiki tiap inchi permukaan kulit kakinya. Tak Sakura pedulikan lagi jika gaun sutera putih bagian bawahnya telah basah kuyup.

"Sasuke_-kun_, apa kau bahagia?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya. Memberi pertanyaan yang sudah sering ia lontarkan sebelumnya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar andalannya membuat Sakura sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya jenaka.

"Kau selalu saja begitu, Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, membuat gestur seoalah ia sedang marah, tentu saja untuk menarik perhatian lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-_kun_..."

"Hn."

"Aaargh~ Sasuke-_kun, Baka_!"

"..."

"..."

"Ada apa, _Hime_?"

"Aku tak mau berbicara dengan Sasuke_-kun_ lagi." Sakura membuang mukanya ke arah berlawanan dari pandangan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit memutar otaknya guna dapat membujuk kembali kekasihnya.

"Baiklah... Apa maumu, _Hime-sama_?" goda Sasuke sembari menyentuh pipi Sakura menggunakan dua tangannya dan memaksa wanita bermata _emerald_ indah itu menatap _onyx_ miliknya.

"Peluk aku, Sasuke_-kun_!" nada bicara dari sosok gadisyang begitu ceria nan manja tadi berubah lirih nan sendu. Ia berkata pelan sembari menyentuh kedua tangan Sasuke yang memegang pipinya.

"..."

"Peluk aku sebelum purnama berakhir!" Nampak setetes air mata yang jatuh mengalir membasahi pipi ranum Sakura, sepertinya tak mampu lagi ia menahan segala rasa nyeri dalam dadanya. Sasuke pun memeluk gadisnya dengan begitu erat, sangat erat seakan tak ingin melepaskan lagi barang sebentar. Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan lembut, seraya berusaha merekam segala nuansa kehangatan yang ia dapatkan dari kekasihnya yang menyandang nama besar sebagai pangeran bangsa iblis dalam _memory_ ingatannya.

"Maaf, Sakura! Maaf..." Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Sakura, berusaha menahan air matanya sendiri yang sepertinya juga siap berhambur keluar dari pelupuk sang permata _onyx_.

"Aku... Aku masih ingin denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_." Isakan Sakura semakin pilu, membuat Sasuke menggemelutukkan giginya karena kesal pada keadaan yang harus memisahkan mereka.

"Ini salahku, tak seharusnya aku mencintaimu seperti ini," ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup pelan sekilas bibir merah Sakura. "Maaf..." lanjutnya lagi.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah disini. Yang salah adalah keadaan kita saja, Sasuke-_kun_." Terlihat adanya kilatan emosi yang berkecamuk pada permata _emerald_ tersebut.

"Ssssst, sudah jangan menangis lagi!" Sasuke kembali mendekap gadis dengan aroma _cherry_ dihadapannya begitu lembut dengan penuh perasaan.

"Iya." Sakura menghapus jejak air matanya menggunakan punggung telapak tangan sebelah kanannya, lalu ia mendongak dan tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap dapat memberikan kehangatan dalam malam yang dingin ini. Dingin bahkan sedingin suasana hati mereka yang telah terbekukan oleh takdir cinta.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kalau nanti kita berenkarnasi, kau mau terlahir kembali menjadi apa?"

"Entahlah."

"Kalau aku berharap kita bisa sama-sama lahir sebagai manusia, supaya dapat selalu bersama."

"Hn."

"Ne, Sasuke_-kun_? Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Apa perlu ku jawab pertanyaanmu, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung, Sasuke_-kun_." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menggoda, seolah berharap tatapannya dapat membuat Sasuke melunturkan raut _stoic _khasnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sakura." Sasuke balas menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tajam dan serius, membuat Sakura menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil yang nampak manis.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku begitu bahagia." Sakura kembali membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Sasuke, menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma maskulin yang ingin selalu diingatnya.

"..."

"Apa di kehidupan nanti kita bisa bersama, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Entahlah."

"Aku ingin bersama Sasuke_-kun_ di kehidupan kita yang selanjutnya."

"Hn, aku juga. Sekarang kau tidurlah, sebentar lagi malam akan berakhir!"

Sakura memejamkan matanya, bibirnya menarik simpul lengkung senyum yang manis. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia meski takdirnya begitu tragis. Ia berharap akan ada keajaiban di kehidupan selanjutnya, keajaiban yang membuat ia bisa bersama dengan kekasihnya tanpa harus terikat pada larangan takdir seperti saat ini.

'_Okaa-sama_, Ino-_chan_, maafkan aku.' Sakura meneteskan sebutir bulir air matanya kala mengingat ibu dan sahabatnya yang begitu menyayanginya.

'Sasuke-_kun_, aku mencintaimu. Selamanya...' Sakura mulai merasa tubuhnya terasa semakin ringan bahkan telah mati rasa, namun ia tak berani untuk sekedar membuka mata.

Sasuke meneteskan air matanya, sangat jarang ia menangis. Namun kali ini, pangeran bangsa iblis dengan wajah rupawan itu menangis mendapati tubuhnya dan kekasihnya yang mulai memudar dan berubah menjadi serbuk-serbuk seperti pasir emas yang bercahaya seiring dengan munculnya sang surya di ufuk timur. Begitu damai raut muka Sakura, seolah ia bahagia meski akhir ini begitu mengerikan. Sasuke mengecup pelan pucuk kepala wanitanya, sebelum akhirnya tubuh mereka berdua secara bersamaan habis ditelan pekat malam dan berganti menjadi kilauan-kilauan cahaya berwarna putih dan hitam yang mengangkasa terbawa angin.

'Sasuke-kun, tetaplah mencintaiku nanti...' Samar-samar dapat terdengar suara lirih yang sangat merdu mengalun sebelum akhirnya tersapu oleh terpaan udara pagi dini hari. Inikah akhir kisah mereka, kisah cinta antara putri dan pangeran dari bangsa yang berbeda.

**.**

_**THE END  
**_

**.**

.

-XxXxX-

.

**.**

_**OMAKE**_

_**.**_

Lima ratus tahun telah berlalu semenjak penghukaman atas pangeran bangsa iblis dan putri bangsa malaikat, kesedihan tentu saja menyelimuti kedua belah pihak bangsa kerajaan. Perang besar yang direncanakan oleh bangsa iblis pun telah redam akibat kepiawaian Itachi yang berhasil membujuk ayahnya beserta anggota pembesar kerajaan lain. Kini generasi baru mulai muncul dan menggantikan keeksistensian generasi lalu, juga saatnya dua insan yang telah lama terpisahkan untuk kembali bangkit dari tidur panjang mereka dan menemukan kembali kepingan hidup dalam hati sang kekasih abadi. Apakah Tuhan kini berpihak untuk menyatukan mereka yang dulu terpisah agar dapat bersama dalam merajut kisah cinta yang sebenarnya? Semoga saja...

"Wah, bayimu sangat lucu. Siapa namanya?" Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam panjang dan terurai sepinggang, terlihat begitu antusias kala melihat seorang sahabatnya yang kini tengah terbaring seraya membelai seorang bayi kecil manis yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Aku menamakannya begitu karena ia sangat manis." Wanita dengan mata hijau bening bak permata _emerald_ tersebut yang masih membelai lembut pada bayi yang baru saja dilahirkannya beberapa jam yang lalu itu tampak sangat bahagia, senyuman manisnya tak pernah berhenti ia sunggingkan.

"Nama yang indah, Rin_-chan_." Wanita berambut hitam tadi kini juga turut membelai lembut bayi perempuan dengan wajah manis yang masih memerah, sebelum kemudian bayi yang sedari tadi digendongnya sendiri mulai menggeliat karena tidurnya yang mungkin merasa terganggu.

"Bayimu juga sangat tampan, lihatlah rambutnya begitu hitam dan raut wajahnya sangat lembut sepertimu, Mikoto_-chan_." Wanita yang tadi dipanggil dengan sebutan Rin itu tersenyum mendapati tamunya tengah berusaha menenangkan bayi laki-laki yang tampak tampan dan sedang merengek-rengek. Bayi yang kelahirannya hanya berjarak dua minggu dengan bayi perempuannya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Aku memberinya nama, Uchiha Sasuke. Semoga kelak anak kita akan dapat berteman baik." Mikoto tersenyum seraya menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi bayi dalam buaiannya yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Ah, aku berharap lebih dari hubungan anak kita nanti." Rin memandang Mikoto dengan pandangan jahil dan penuh arti, yang dibalas dengan anggukan antusias dari lawan bicaranya.

"Haha... Aku juga setuju, bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja?"

.

Kalau kisah cinta kita tak bisa bersemi di kehidupan yang sekarang, salahkah jika aku berharap kita dapat bersama di kehidupan berikutnya? Mungkin aku terlalu egois karena memintamu hanya untuk jadi milikku, tapi silahkan kau salahkan hatiku yang sudah terlanjur mencintaimu begitu dalam dan begitu tinggi. Karena itu, aku tak pernah berhenti berharap agar nanti kita bisa bersama dalam takdir hidup yang jauh lebih indah, jauh lebih penuh dengan kedamaian. Apa kau percaya dengan adanya kehidupan yang seperti itu? Apa aku terlalu tinggi berharap? Tapi aku selalu percaya akan datangnya masa bahagia tersebut, aku percaya pada keajaiban dan mukjizat Tuhan yang akan membawa kita dalam satu lipatan kasih dipenuhi semerbak aroma bunga cinta. Bukankah tuhan itu selalu adil? Benarkan?

**.**

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N : **Wah... kacau nih.. ^^a gimana..gimana..gimana ceritanya? Kerasa gak feelnya? #gigitjari! Aduh, entah kenapa saya jadi gugup gini.. bener-bener gak PD dengan feel yang berusaha saya tuangkan dalam fic ini. Hahahaha #ketawagaring –krik-

Okelah, yg pasti fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk event **S-Savers Contest : 'Banjir TomatCeri' **dan juga saya persembahkan special untuk **Alm. Arnanda Indah **dan** Alm. Christian Raphael Ariete. **Semoga mereka mendapat tempat yang layak di sisi tuhan.

Akhir kata, boleh saya minta reviewnya barang sekedar sapaan, cuap-cuap perkenalan, juga saran serta kritik yang membangun, selalu saya tunggu dari semua readers ^^)/ Oke, sampai jumpa di fic Ayy yang lainnya yah.. dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa (bagi yg muslim)... \(^,^)/

Salam Hangat Selalu~

**Kamikaze Ayy**


End file.
